


"Make you proud"

by lolhai59



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Dream and Wilbur's relationship is on and off, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I will add more tags each chapter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Amnesia, The characters not the actual people, The title will be changed later, Tommy is a avian, Unhealthy Relationships, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is good at crossbows, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), minecraftsmp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhai59/pseuds/lolhai59
Summary: Wilbur feels as if his family thinks he's week because he's "Not a hybrid" Like they are, To try to prove himself he enters himself into and a festabule fighting terdoment(This summary and other things are a w.i.p please forgive me)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1 "The start"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for clicking on my fanfic! lol This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm open to any criticism you have feel free to leave it! I rushed this chapter but I'm going to take more time on future chapters.

“I’m so sorry…” The piglin hybrid said leaning on the reeling of the balcony, staring out at the setting moon. The last few months it has been hard to sleep ever since the incident. So techno put his time into training and working on weapons and armour.but tonight seemed different than the others, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, it wasn’t his fault, he had to do what he had to do. Right? Techno let out a sigh and placed his face in his hands, staring out at the beautiful snowy evening…. Minutes of silence passed, or hours, The hybrid could care less. The memories were so clear inside his head,he wondered what went wrong.

__________________ ׂׂૢ་༘࿐  
┊ ⋆ ┊ . ┊ ┊  
┊ ┊⋆ ┊ .  
┊ ┊ ⋆˚  
✧. ┊  
⋆ ★

“Can you believe people actually post these things!?” The young blonde yelled, slamming his hand on the kitchen table showing something on his phone to his older brother,Techno rolled his eyes at the blonde. “It is believable Tommy, There's weird people on the internet.” he said, unfazed by whatever Tommy was showing him.” I know that! But why this! Isn’t this a kids show!” Tommy exclaimed, trying to show Techno another photo. “Ah glad to see you boys are up early!” Philza said walking into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his wings ruffled slightly. “Phil! People draw some fucked up shit!” Tommy yelled quickly, getting his phone out of Techno’s face and over to Philza’s, which caused the tired man to give a disgusted look and push the other blonde's phone away. “Thanks that's what I needed to see today.” Philza said with a large touch of sarcasm.

“Tommy sit down and finish your cereal.” The piglin hybrid said, not really ready to put up with anyone's crap today. Tommy rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table,mocking Techno under his breath before continuing to eat his breakfast. Soon enough the winged man sat down at the table with the others. “Where’s Wil?’ He asked, only getting a shug from the others. “ He might still be in his room, most likely asleep” The piglin hybrid suggested. “ Or Playing his guitar somewhere” Tommy spoke up, looking over at Phil as he poured from the coffee pot into a mug he had gotten out of the cabinet.``I’m sure we’ll run into him before the end of the day.” Philza said, sitting down at the table with his son’s.

Right as Phil sat down in came Wilbur,while everyone was dressed in their sleeping clothes, still Wilbur was dressed in more every day clothing which for him was a button up tucked into a pear of jeans with suspenders. “And where were you this early?” Phil asked jokingly as Wilbur joined the others at the table. “ I was out with a friend, we were working on a small project.” Wilbur answered, Phill nodding.”What are you working on?” Techno asked curiously. “Just some simple redstone stuff,we’re mostly doing it for fun” Wilbur explained. “Sounds boring” Tommy spoke up causing the other three to look over at him. Techno rolled his eyes, getting up from the table and leaving the room, going to his room to get dressed.“Sorry” Tommy said under his breath before going back to eating his cereal

. A few hours of talking everyone went on their way, They would stop to talk to each other every now and then but mostly focused on their own activities.

ೃ♡┄┄┄┈──────╯  
┆ ┆ ┆  
♡ ┆ ♡  
♡

“Where did you three going?” Wilbur asked, peeking around the corner of the kitchen and up from doing the dishes to the three very tired looking family members entering the house. “We went to do some training, we figured you didn’t want to go so we didn’t bother to tell you” Techno said walking into the kitchen, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. They always seemed to do this, going out for training and not inviting him. Of course he didn’t really mind, they did focus mainly on up close combat when Wilbur preferred using bows. What bugs him is how they always talked about him not being able to block or hit right with a sword or axe, even if it was a joke iit still hurt his feelings, they didn’t even invite him to practice with them.

He was surprised he wasn’t used to it by now, He figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask to go along with them next time,right? “When are you three going to invite me along?” Wilbur asked,putting on a joking tone just in case. Tommy laughed at the question “You can barely hold a sword mate!” the blonde joked and Wilbur chuckled, ‘Of course he would say that’ he thought to himself. He knew it was a joke and Tommy meant no harm in it.

Phil had already made his way to his room to wash up and get ready for new while Techno and of course Tommy remained in the kitchen. “ You’d be surprised I’m not the best with a sword but I could still kick your ass.” Wilbur jokes wiping his hands on a towel after putting the last plate away. “ Yeah right you’d kill yourself trying!” Tommy laughed. “Unlike you I'm careful with my steps.” Wilbur shot back with a smirk. “You don’t even practice! You just sit on your guitar all day or you're out with your boyfriend you can’t keep a relationship with!” the avian said, joking tone slowly disappearing from his voice.

“Says the Avian who doesn’t have wings yes! Aren’t you supposed to grow them in at10? And you're 14 now!’ Wilbur snapped back. “Both of you stop” Techno spoke up. He was towards the back of the room watching the whole thing. The two kept arguing despite Techno telling them to stop, Techno put a hand between them before pushing them apart, they had gotten closer as they argued. The two paused when the piglin Hybrid stepped in.” Both of you quit it. There's no need for that.” Techno said firmly, looking at the two, the two took a step back, glaring at each other. Techno went to speak again but before he could Wilbur shoved past him, making his way to the door, grabbing his coat and his bag before leaving. Tommy and techno looked at the door before looking at each other. “ Wilbur wait-'' Tommy started, going to rush to the door before being stopped by Techno. “ Just give him space.” The piglin said, the Avian sighing and making his way upstairs to his room.

Wilbur shut the door behind him, quickly putting his coat on and putting his bag over his shoulder, making his way to the stables on their property.He entered the stable Walking past the different stalls, a few empty and a few occupied with horses. He stopped in front of a stable towards the back of the building, inside the stable there was a dark brown and off grey horse with a painted pattern. He smiled , opening the door to the stable and giving the horse a pet. “ Good evening Bartholomew!” he said, The horse sniffed his hand.

a bit later Wilbur was riding through the forest, It was nearly pitch black, the weather had gotten colder. Wilbuur had stopped at a small clearing in the forest,There were several targets scattered around the area, they all looked fairly worn out. Wilbur had gotten off of his horse, typing it up to a tree before grabbing a crossbow and a few arrows out of his bag, he figured a bit of practise would take his mind off of the argument he had not too long ago.

He lined up an arrow with the bow, pulling it back and aiming at a target. ‘Why did he always get left behind while his brothers and further went out to train, or went out to explore? Sure he wasn’t good at sword fighting or close combat, and he would always end up hurt on their little quest’.He released the arrow, shooting forward and hitting the target. He turned to another target, getting another arrow out of his bag. 

‘Sure he didn’t necessarily pay attention to the quest they had gone on but that's still no reason to doubt him in everything else. When he did go on quests with the three they were always the more easy ones, nothing to really do. Not like Phil would let him do anything on anything slightly dandros anyways, the man wouldn’t even let him fight a zombie on a quest when it got dark. Maybe they thought because he wasn't a hybrid like them he was weak.’ Wilbur had set up at shooting the targets, doing it at a more quick pace.

He had been out there for a couple hours now, he had finally worn himself out. He figured he’d head home.he gathered all the arrows and but then and the bow back in his bag before tying the horse and getting on. He loved the walk to the forest and back, the walk form the town in between their property asn the forest was absolutely lovely at night, just the way the lanterns glew had their own charm to them. When passing through the small town he had seen several posters hung on the lampposts, a bit odd there where so many, out of curiosity he had stopped to look at them.

It was an advertisement for an upcoming festival , the main event was the battle arena, it said something about a prize but after hearing the sound of multiple bones and spiders Wilbur had solved the poster into his bag and continued on his way.

After Wilbur had put up Bartholomew he had headed back inside the house, trying his best to be as quiet as possible, even though he didn’t necessarily sneak out he wanted to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking anyone up. He had quietly shut the door and went to make his way upstairs,he had placed a foot on the first step before getting startled by someone who spoke up, “ What did you do? It's nearly four in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur meets up with a certain someone to work on their redstone project and brings up the festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been caught up with school, Streamiing ,And some animations! But I'm going to try to post at least once every week!

“ What did you do? It's nearly four in the morning.” a voice spoke from behind him causing him to jump and nearly fall on the stairs. He was quick to turn around to face the person who had questioned why he just got home. “ I was out on a walk, Techno. Why are you still up?” Wilbur said, quickly going to ask his brother a question to avoid any more questions to where he was. Of course there was no harm in telling him that he went out to practise , He guessed it was the fear of being teased or judged by it. 

“ I wanted to make sure you got home and didn’t decide to run away.” The piglin hybrid joked, leaning agent the door frame next to the stairs that led into the next room. “Why would I run away over a stupid arguement that shouldn’t of happend in the firstplace.” Wilbur said, starting to make his way up the stairs. “Yeah? I haven’t seen you get that mad in awhile, you usually walk away when Tommy is too much to handle, or make sense of if you will.” Techno said sitting up off of the door frame.

“Yeah? Well I just got sick of his way of ‘’joking’’ that's all..” Wilbur said, pausing on the stairs for a moment, looking back at the piglin hybryd.It was true that Tommys Joking almost always went too far, even if he did feel bad and apologize after he still felt like he didn’t mean it. He figured snapping back would put the avian in his place.

Techno raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother “ Aren't we all.” Techno said, looking at Wilbur,Trying to figure out what he was thinking, well not like mind reading more like reading facial expressions. “Was it just the joking that made you upset?” Techno asked,taking a step onto the stairs. Wilbur gave an annoyed sigh looking over at Techno. “ Like I said Techno, I just got annoyed that's all. I’ll apologize to Tommy tomorrow.” Wilbur said, Continuing up the stairs.

Techno shook his head, following after his slightly younger brother. "Tommy was going to apologize, in fact he fell asleep waiting for you to get home so he could apologize." Techno said, following Wilbur to the top of the stairs and down the hall to the others room. 

" Well he'll have a chance in the morning if he wants to." The brunette spoke, opening the oak door to his room, stepping into the small space. He went to shut the door, Techno quickly put a hand on the door to stop him. 

Wilbur turned around to face the piglin Hybrid, slightly more annoyed then before now. Why couldn't his brother just leave him be? " Do you need anything?" Techno asked, he couldn't help but to worry about his brother. It wasn't every day Wilbur would yell at Tommy.

" No Techno, Now I would like you to leave me be so I can go to bed." Wilbur had said with a sigh, sitting on his bed and setting his bag next to him.

The piglin hybrid nodded and left the room,shutting the door on his way out. Once Techno had left WIlbur let out a sigh, pulling the flyer he put in his bag earlier. He looked at the flyer, carefully reading the words over the ruff worn out paper.

“Andorra Annual festival!” Reading the top of the flyer and under was a few events that were happening with the festable. The events had definitely caught his eye, There was a list of competitions leading up to the ‘Big event’ which was a battle arena type of contest, No one would be killed on purpose of course.

Wilbur would usually be interested in these types of events but this one has caught his eye. If he at least got a decent way into the competition he would of proved he wasn't completely clumsy or weak as his family had thought (Well that's what he thought they thought anyways)

The brunette couldn’t help but to smile, thinking of the look on his fathers and brothers faces if he got to at least the second to last event. In fact he was sure he could make it to the final event.

Wilbur leaned over to gaze at the digital clock next to his bed, resting on his nightstand. He opened the night stands drawer before folding and placing the flyer into one of the drawer's front corners before shutting it and getting ready for bed.

ೃ♡┄┄┄┈──────╯  
┆ ┆ ┆  
♡ ┆ ♡  
♡

“Ugh”Wilbur ground, turning onto his back and putting an arm over his eyes to escape the rays of sun peeking through his curtains and invading his peaceful slumber. Eventually he peeked out from his arm and looked over at his clock before quickly jumping to his feet.

“Techno have you seen Will?” Phil asked to set a bag or two on the counter, calling out to his eldest son. His question was quickly answered by Wilbur running by him and out the door,bumping into the doorframe and cursing under his breath . “I’ll be back!” he had managed to say before he made his exit out of the door.

Techno peeked around the corner of the kitchen to look at The older avian. “I don’t know, have you?” he said in a joking tone, holding back a laugh. The older man rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly.

Wilbur on the other hand was running over to the area where him and another had been working on their redstone project, well more like where they were messing around with redstone and some explosives , a bit outside of town of course

He had wished he had taken one of the horses instead of running the whole way, lucky his home wasn’t too far away from the border of the city.

“It took you long enough” A man spoke from up in a tree, looking down at Wilbur through his mask. Wilbur, still out of breath looked up at the other. “ I Didn't mean to be this late Dream, I went to bed late.” he spoke up, telling Dream his reason

Dream had hopped down from the tree to be face to face with Wilbur. “ That explains why you're nearly five hours late.” the man chuckled , Wilbur on the other hand rolled his eyes. In response. “ I didn’t mean to be this late!” the brunette said, chuckling slightly

“Shall we get started then?” Dream asked , walking over to a chest and digging through it. Wilbur nodded and made his way over to the chest.

ೃ♡┄┄┄┈──────╯  
┆ ┆ ┆  
♡ ┆ ♡  
♡

Dream quickly ducked when a few pieces of stone flew through the air, almost hitting him, He looked over to Wilbur with a glare. On the other hand Wilbur couldn’t stop laughing. “I told you not to use that many repeaters!” He called out while Wilbur was still dying of laughter, He seemed to always throw something a few feet away when using pistons and repeaters.

The brit kept down towards the ground and quickly made his way over to the pistons and repeaters to turn them off while Dream was still dodging away from the flying rocks. It only took a few seconds to shut the thing off, while still dying of laughter. Wilbur continued to laugh While Dream glared at him.

“You’re not allowed to be near those any more” Dream sighed, laughing slightly. The masked man made his way over to the repeaters, readjusting them

``Would you of ratherd them be fireworks instead of rocks?” WIlbur managed to barely get out through his laughing fit, laying on the ground holding his sides. “ If the rocks would have been able to kill me I'd rather the fireworks' ' Dream joked, taking a seat on one of the unused pistons.

Wilbur chuckled sitting up. “So why were you so late today? Besides the going to bed late” Dream asked when Wilbur had calmed down enough to where he could peacefully breathe again. Wilbur took a moment before replying. “I got mad at Tommy and went out for afew hours”

“Oh” was all Dream said,Unsure how to go about what to say to that. “ It wasn’t anything big, But I did find a flyer for an upcoming fetabule.” Wilbur said with a smile, pulling out the flyer from his bag and giving it to dream, for him to look at.

Dream took a second to read over it before Wilbur continued.” I was thinking about entering it, to prove I’m good at more than music or messing with redstone.If I get decently far that is.” Wilbur said with a smile, Dream nodded. “So you’re going to enter this competition and try to get as far as you can, what if you don’t make it past the first few?” Dream asked curiously.

“Well I guess I'd be embarrassed if I failed in the first few” The brit laughed slightly, he didn’t really think about the skill level of everyone else entering. Of course he was going to practice and such but he didn’t think about how foolish he would look if he failed at trying to prove himself.

Dream took a moment to think about how he could help. He went to adjust his mask before getting an idea. “What if you don’t enter as yourself?” he suggested, causing Wilbur to tilt his head. “What do you mean by that?” Wilbur asked. “ Why don't you sign up for the festable use a different name and Wear a mask?” Dream explained, Wilbur thought about if for a second. It wasn’t a bad idea, and if he failed no one would know who he was.

“Not everyone can pull off a mask look” He joked looking at Dream causing the both of them to laugh

“It’s not a bad idea though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readinng!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading QwQ. I'm planning on posting another chapter soon!


End file.
